


Dammit, Papyrus!

by NollieBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Could this be bondage?, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I'm tagging it as bondage, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The good ol' ecto tongue, Vaginal Sex, ecto dicks, ecto tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found myself somehow suspended in a pitch black room. The fuck? I was just reading a book in my bed! This is blasphemy.</p>
<p>I see a faint glow inching closer to me. That's when I knew. I looked at my wrists to find glowing strings holding up, with my legs dangling a foot off the floor.</p>
<p>"Ah, YoU'Re AWake. GOod. I wAs geTtiNG iMpaTiEnt."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>My sister wanted to write a dirty fanfic and post it so I told her she could use my AO3 account. She wrote the entire thing, I only revised it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Papyrus!

I found myself somehow suspended in a pitch black room. The fuck? I was just reading a book in my bed! This is blasphemy.

I see a faint glow inching closer to me. That's when I knew. I looked at my wrists to find glowing strings holding up, with my legs dangling a foot off the floor.

"Ah, YoU'Re AWake. GOod. I wAs geTtiNG iMpaTiEnt."

Error stared at me with an aching hunger he intended to sate, whether I like it or not.

Another presence appears behind me. Unable to turn around to see who it could be, all I did was listen to shallow breathing and footfall. It sounds like boots approaching.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would take that long to wake up. I'm getting real anxious." G, he was always the smooth talker with the ladies. He's never agreed to doing this with Error around though. Anyone, as a matter of fact.

"hey kid, you look really cute hangin' up there. you're really giving me....a _boner_  heh heh."

It was UT Sans. What did all three of them intend to do to me? I felt myself getting heated and they all knew. G began to remove my shorts and underwear. Error wasn't so cautious with my clothes. He uses his strings to tear my shirt off, disregarding my bra to the side as well. My fluids leaked down my thighs. UT Sans makes the first move. He kneels down to face my core, blushing a bright blue.

"You're soaked, let me clean that for ya."

...guaahh, his tongue...its, its so long and...uuhh. He's very eager and my body is jerking with delight. My back arching to press my heat all the more torwards his face. I feel his hands grabbing my ass. The sensation was intensifying as I feel Gaster Sans grabbing my breast from behind, and his ecto dick grazing my back side, teasing me.

"I'll give you whatever you want, you just have to ask me politely."

His voice makes my body quiver, longing for his cock. "Pl...please, make my ass happy.."

"As you wish, doll." He's gentle at first, but once he was inside, he began to plow my ass. Not being able to contain myself, I let out a loud grunt and a heavy sigh as he becomes almost carnal.

"damn kid, you sound like you want more. i can fix that." UT Sans stands up. His dick fully hard and twitching in front of my dripping pussy. He leans in to kiss my neck, as he rubs the tip of his dick against my clit, sliding down to the entrance. Lubrication does wonders.

"mmm....uh shit kid, you're so warm. it feels so g-good." His motions speed up, as does G, both syncing their movements for maximum delirium. It feels so amazing, drool is escaping my mouth with every thrust I endure. 

"mY TUrN tO PLeAsE tHe HuMAn." Error!Sans begins to suspend himself above me. his multi-colored cock throbbing in front of my face. I know what he wants. I open my mouth, inviting him to shove his cock down my throat. It's got a strange taste - tart yet sweet. The back of my throat starts to feel numb from the excessive onslaught. 

With all parts of my body being pleasured, I begin to feel myself fixing to hit my peak. I guess G could tell, because he pulls my hair bringing my ear against his mouth.

"Are you ready for my cum? 'Cause I'm ready for yours." Oh Christ, _yes_. I feel like I'm gonna explode with ecstasy. They're all about to unload their juices inside all of my holes. 

"i'm...i'M ABoUt tO..."

"i'm gonna..."

"Shhhhiiiiiitt!"

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"HUMAN! HUMAN, WAKE UP!"

"Wha... what?"

"WE HAVE TO GO! THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND HAS ALREADY LEFT TO THE SURFACE!"

"The entire - What are you talking about, Pap?"

"THE OTHER HUMAN BROKE THE BARRIER!! WE ARE FREE!" He tried to pry me from my resting place on their ragged couch to no avail.

"My dream is ruined!! It was so nice too!"

"YOU CAN DREAM LATER. I SUPPOSE THIS 'NICE DREAM' IS WHY MY COUCH IS WET?"

"I really don't like you right now." 

"NYEH HEH HEH! I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE, HUMAN." Papyrus leans in close, speaking low. "I COULD TAKE CARE OF THAT YOU KNOW." He chuckles and bounds out the door with me in his arms.

"Drrreeeeeeeeeeaaammmmm-"

-TheLainus96499 


End file.
